battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bergljot “Bree” Ostberg
Bergljot "Bree" Ostberg is one of the rebels in the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon, and "one with the dragons". Appearance Bree is a teenage girl (18yrs) who is average height, and has a thin, athletic build. Her red dreadlocks are almost always tied up in a knot or pony-tail, with the exception of formal occasions, or days where she just doesn't care anymore. Her almond eyes are pale green, and are usually bright, and curious. She wears old clothes, hand-made by herself, and always carries a small dagger, mostly for practical reasons. Personality It is very difficult for her to earn the trust of others, due to all the time she has spent away from human contact. But when she does open up, she is always running off to someplace, dragging her friend along with her. When it comes to people she cares greatly about, she does not hesitate to help them, whereas she would rather stay away from those she dislikes, but never causing them harm, unless they attack first. She is a quiet, curious person, preferring to observe than question. Bree is also very cautious. Despite this she is always up for an adventure, especially if there is flying or climbing involved. She absolutely hates being locked up or having her freedom compromised in any way. Abilities Dragon Riding * Since she was little, Bree has ridden dragons, perfecting the skill throughout all of her 18 years Quick Thinking * In tight situations, Bree is one of the first people, if not the first, to come up with an action plan Agility and Stealth * Sneaking around in the forests for 10 years and evading other human beings has hardened her spy-like skills History Berglijot was never living in the same place for long, for her father was a well-known travelling merchant, and her mother had left him for that exact reason after giving birth to their child. He had exposed his daughter to dragons from the moment she could walk, and the connection between the creatures and herself stuck. At the age of 7, Berglijot and her father were shot down by a band of huntsmen, and captured. She escaped with her father’s help, but he was taken back to their camp and never heard from again. She immediately ran into the woods, as far away as possible, and shortened her name to stay unnoticed. Four years later, she was captured by a group of rogues, and brought back to their King. She lived with them for just a month as the King's personal servant, before they decided to execute her due to her unwillingness to do anything except play with the dragons. She was isolated for twelve days until the set date, settling into a great depressed state. Fortunately for Bree, the dungeon had lit aflame two nights before her execution date, and she managed to escape, vowing never to return to the Wilder East ever again. For the past ten years, Bree has been living in a small cave in the middle of the forest. Only did she discover the rebellion when a group of dragon riders flew over her home, and she followed them to the rebel camp. Family Kjerstin Ostberg (mother) She grew up a baker's daughter, taking over the shop when her mother passed away, and her father fell ill. She was never one for kids though, and Bree had not been planned. In fact, she had named her child after her late mother, refusing to let the name be forgotten. Controlling and a great cook, she married Bree's father for his smarts and not much else. Had she known his wanderlust would start acting up again, she would have never spoken to the man. It was difficult to get her attention, due to being the most eligible bachelorette in the village, for she had learned to ignore many of the men. But Bree's father was a foreigner, and they had hit it off almost instantly. They had only been married for two years after Bree was born before they split, and the child went with its father. Leif Ostberg (father) Growing up in a small fishing village on one of the farther-off islands, Leif developed an early love for travelling. He would sail on the boats with the adults, and fly across the seas on supply missions with his older brother, Arvid. The boys were very close, especially for being just over nine years apart in age, and it was Arvid who taught Leif nearly everything he knew about dragons and the other lands. In their prime years, they were merchants together, taking to the skies and the seas, before Leif decided to settle down in one of the Wilder-Eastern villages. There, he had met Bree's mother, and married her after just a few months. Just one year later, Bree was born, and Leif started his travels again. He continued to do so for just years before his wife left him with the child, and they began to explore together. Then the fun stuff happened (see History) Role in the Rebellion Season 1 * Arrived at the rebel camp roughly half-way through Season 1 * Joined a mission to retrieve stolen weapons with Grey and a few others, enlisting wild dragons as scouts and to carry excess cargo. Season 2 * Initiated "For the Spiking and the Drinking" to be sung at the feast * Also got quite drunk and threw a potato at someone, and wiped pie on Vox's shirt, and threw a haddock at Haddock * Fought Skye alongside Grey, and locked him up so they could report him to the King Season 3 * Checked up on Clover with Kiri, but were interrupted and forced into voting for a new leader * Suggested she help with getting the dragons back and arranged teams to start escaping * She just kinda wandered about ever since Season 4 * Took a break a break, just exploring the unknown, for a couple weeks or so * When she gets back everyone is complaining about a witch and Ragnarok (dun dun DUN!!) * Then she crashes a very important meeting Relationships Because she is not very people-y, Bree has not made many relationships with the others, but for a few acquaintanceships GreyCategory:Characters Bree first met Grey when she joined a mission to retrieve stolen weapons. It is still unknown to Grey how and why Bree discovered the mission. Since then, they have become closer to one another, often having conversations and telling stories when they run into one another. The two of them have completed a couple other tasks over time, including the arrest of the insane man; Skye. (In EU they have become better and better friends over the years, often taking the time to visit each other. One of Bree's favourite flights is the one on the way to Grey's island.)